


Ashamed

by ridgeline



Category: Thorne
Genre: Angst, Book Spoilers, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Thorne在夜店后的巷子里及时地把Phil Hendricks从一个致命的约会里救出来后，Hendricks表现得很奇怪，他发现自己也许再也不了解Hendricks的想法。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashamed

**Author's Note:**

> 所有人物都不属于我，属于电视剧和Mark Billingham。

他们坐出租车回去，雨还在下，司机打开了电台，DJ用Thorne听不懂的语言说话，背景是某种轻柔的音乐，时不时夹杂着笑声。雨水拍打在车窗上，留下密密麻麻而重重叠叠的银色印记，仿佛无数细小的伤口。车里没人说话，Hendricks头发黏在额头上，寒气和雨水一样从他的身体里散发出来。他还穿着Parson的夹克，从头到脚都湿透了，Thorne坐在他旁边，看着他肩膀僵硬地耸着，Hendricks脸庞紧绷，每一根刚硬的线条都充满了怒火，他直视前方，微微颤抖，仿佛失去了所有力气。

Thorne付了钱，回头的时候看见Hendricks已经走到了楼梯上，一瘸一拐的，在台阶上留下一行带水的脚印，Thorne站在雨里，一时不知道自己是不是应该跟上去，他呼吸里全是雨水，带着尘土和恐惧的气味，最后他两只手深深地揣进外套口袋，跟了过去。

Hendricks开了门，Thorne几乎想琢磨为什么Hendricks身上带着他公寓的钥匙，但是只是一瞬间而已。Thorne进门的时候，看见Hendricks脱掉了夹克，小心地挂在衣帽架上，然后双手举过头顶，脱掉了湿漉漉的黑色衬衫，扔在地上，他接着脱，然后是运动鞋，牛仔裤，袜子，一会儿功夫，Hendricks除了内裤之外什么都没有穿，皮肤惨白，泛着青色，但他似乎完全没感觉到寒冷，只是用手胡乱地抹着嘴唇。像是忘了为什么他在这里，或者他在做什么。

“你先洗澡。”Thorne含混地说。

Hendricks看向他，有一会儿，他看起来像是想说什么，眼睛失去了焦距，但是只是一会儿，他的脸庞又变得漠然，Hendricks的视线越过他，半分钟后，他走向浴室。

Thorne在沙发上坐下，恐惧和无助让他的胃翻腾着，他感觉恶心欲吐。

浴室里的灯亮了起来，然后温暖的蒸汽蒸腾进客厅。水哗哗地响着，那是一件好事，这样一来，无论他们想说什么，都只有自己能听到。Thorne双手捂着脸，听见浴室里传来几声压抑而忿恨的喊叫，像是拳头打到瓷砖上，但那也可能只是幻觉。

他听着窗外的雨声。

全都搞砸了。

他想着电话里的威胁，想着在夜店里寻找，想着赶到现场，想着Hendricks命悬一线，想着当所有人都觉得是虚惊一场的时候他接到的另外一个电话，想着他讨饶，陈述，威胁Hendricks的安全，他想着他也许会失去他的朋友。

他想着也许无论如何他都会失去他。

Thorne洗完澡的时候，Hendricks已经在沙发上收拾妥当了，他蜷缩在扶手旁，穿着Thorne的一件旧T恤和一条新短裤，电视的光线反射在客厅的地板和他的脸庞上。他不是真的在看电视，但是电视音量很大。Thorne继续用毛巾擦头发，然后迟疑了一下，在沙发旁的一张椅子上坐下，他伸手去拿遥控器，想调低一点音量。

Hendricks看向他，表情几乎显得木然。

“你他妈的把手拿开。”他说。

Thorne抓着毛巾，愤怒瞬间充满了他的身体，他停顿了一秒，然后松开手，继续擦头发。他的嘴里有一种非常怪异的味道，像是他不用水吞咽下了什么非常苦涩的药。Hendricks又蜷缩回自己的角落里。电视里，一个女人正在和主持人说她的丈夫，口音很重，可能是苏塞克斯郡人，她说她的丈夫收藏茶巾和陶瓷小狗的习惯，喋喋不休地抱怨他从不关注她，声音让Thorne头痛。

他放开毛巾。看向地板远处Hendricks的衣服。

“你想我帮你洗吗？”他说。

Hendricks没回答他。

好吧。

Thorne站起来，走进厨房，打开冰箱，他想找啤酒，但是最后推开了。有一瞬间他不知道自己还能做什么，或者说什么。他想要对着什么人喊叫，或者伤害什么人。

有一会儿，他脑海里的那个人看起来像是任何人。

而Hendricks听起来也不错。

Thorne咬紧牙齿，把这个念头推到一边，然后他烧开水泡茶。

他想要对着自己喊叫，他想要伤害他自己。

Thorne回到客厅里的时候，Hendricks已经坐起来了，抱着膝盖，一开始他没意识到Thorne走了进来，只是凝视电视屏幕，有一会儿，他看起来失落而恐惧，但是当他回过头，看着Thorne的时候，他的脸庞又变得严厉。Hendricks的嘴唇抿成了一条细线，仿佛脑子里充满了责难和谴责，但是他甚至不屑于说出来。他浅色的眼睛讥诮而冷漠地看着Thorne。

电视里正在插播一条广告，劝谏所有人应该珍惜自己的一切。

而Thorne发现自己受够了。

“讲点道理，Phil。”他说。把茶杯放到咖啡桌上。热气升腾在空气中。弥漫开来。有一分钟，愧疚又回来了。还有试图自我辩护的怒气。他等待着。

Hendricks没有回答。

“好吧，很抱歉我打扰了你的重要约会，很抱歉我救了你一命，就这样吧，晚安。”Thorne讥讽，苦涩地。

“操你自己吧。”Hendricks反击，伴随着不稳的呼吸。

他还是没有动，但肩膀紧绷如岩石。

‘操你’是个不错的答案，‘操你’是个完美的答案。

“不。”Thorne压低了声音。“我很感激。”

“你要我向你道谢吗？”

“不要像个白痴一样。”Thorne怒气爆发。“不要像个屁精一样！没什么好羞愧的！你到底在别扭什么？不就是脱裤子的时候被抓了个正着吗？就这而已。”

他看见自己的拳头举在空中，自己也不明白是想说什么。

在那一会儿里，客厅里的空气紧张、窘迫而难堪。电视还是响着。几个小时里所有欲言又止、说出来了但是没人在听的话、结结巴巴的自我辩护、尖叫、吼叫和威胁都凝固在空气里，渴望再一次被提起。Thorne两只手不知道什么时候环抱在胸前，仿佛他想为什么东西捍卫自己。Hendricks满身是刺，怒气冲冲而恶毒。

Hendricks尖锐地呼吸了一次，两次，然后他拿起遥控器，关掉了电视，感觉就像是有人关掉了什么更大的东西，客厅里只剩下一片寂静。在这上面，仿佛是无休止的雨声和什么人急促而沉重的呼吸声。

Thorne意识到那是他自己的。

Hendricks站起来，站在那里，一动不动，像是在试图衡量值不值得争吵，这再正常不过了——Thorne发现自己几乎怀着一点希望，就像是他们平时那样，他大吼大叫，Hendricks反唇相讥，最后他们俩都怀着受伤的傲慢，拒绝和对方说话，但是会好起来，总是会好起来。他攥住这个念头。不敢看向Hendricks。

Hendricks走了过来，一拳打在他脸上。

Thorne捂住脸，然后迅速抬起头，在手指之间，鼻血流过指缝和手背，流进他的嘴里，不严重，他把手拿开的时候就几乎没流了，但是他没起身去拿纸巾或者毛巾，他只是坐在那里，愣愣地看着Hendricks，嘴里全是甜腻的味道，尝起来不像是带血的唾沫，更像是某种人工甜味剂和蜡做的糖果。

“混蛋。”他说。呼吸困难。“你……狗屎！”

他举起手，想擦拭鼻血，但是在窗户透进来的光线里，他看见手上的血迹，一切都成了一团糟，难堪，无用，焦躁。“滚去睡觉，我们明天再说。”他最后说。放弃了。Thorne站起来，想找点什么东西擦一擦。想要一切事情再一次按常理发展，循规蹈矩。Hendricks可以操他自己去。他脸颊抽痛着。然后Hendricks凑了过来，很像是感觉愧疚，想帮他擦拭鼻血。

Hendricks按住他的肩膀，吻了他。

感觉上更像是嘴上又挨了一拳，Hendricks的脸几乎是撞到他的脸上，凶狠地压住他的嘴唇，他双手按住Thorne的脸颊，手指几乎嵌进了肌肉里面。

Thorne发现自己怕得要死。

“对你来说够屁精了吗？”Hendricks吼叫。

他紧攥着Thorne的头发，而Thorne恐惧得不知道自己能说什么，只是木讷地盯着他嘴唇上的一点亮光，那是从他的嘴里牵扯出来的唾液，他麻木地想到。

“不……”他压低了声音说。

而Hendricks的手伸进Thorne的睡袍里面，按在Thorne的两腿之间。他的手指铁钳一样地握住Thorne的内裤前端，而Thorne忘记了要怎么吞咽唾沫，他的脸庞滚烫，肯定看起来明亮如灯塔，他软弱无力地攥住Hendricks的手臂，“不……”Thorne重复了一次。羞耻和愤怒同时在他脑袋里尖叫，而他不知道哪一个更坏。

“还是说这对你来说不够‘脱了裤子’？”Hendricks的声音已经很接近嘶声喊叫，颤抖着，失去了音调，听起来怪诞而刺耳。他尽力摆出一副假笑的样子。眼睛却惶然而疯狂，仿佛再也不知道自己在做什么。

这就是整个场面失去了控制，冲出轨道一直坠进海底的时候。

Thorne感觉很糟，他吻了回去，而Hendricks瞪着他，带着全然的惊讶。然后Hendricks嗤笑，又吻了他，很快就变成了舌头和牙齿的纠缠，Hendricks俯身压在他身上，舔舐他的嘴唇，他的牙齿咬住Hendricks的下唇，手到处都是，从肩膀到胸膛，抚摸，抓挠，攥住T恤，Thorne双腿分开，Hendricks的手隔着内裤碾压和摩挲他的阴茎，棉布蹭着所有敏感的皮肤，渗出前液，他喘息，呜咽，恳求，嘟囔着所有他自己都听不清的东西。他眼睛紧闭，不敢去看。这里面有什么东西全部搞砸了，破碎开来，带着绝望和病态的感觉。而他希望知道Hendricks还活着，不真的那么恨他。但是到头来，也许那也只是个谎言。

之后Hendricks跪在Thorne身前，头发擦过他大腿内侧，Thorne把拳头塞进嘴里，不想听见自己的声音，有一会儿他觉得自己不会勃起，但舌头舔过马眼的时候，他感觉羞愧，双手按住自己的脸庞，他的声音听起来陌生而脆弱。Thorne身体紧绷，因为皮肤上每一点不熟悉的亲密和热度而扭动。快结束的时候，Hendricks停止了动作，Thorne睁开眼睛，看见他凑过来，吻他，强迫Thorne尝自己的味道。他看见Hendricks颈脖一侧的肌肉紧绷，血管搏动着，他使劲地眨眼，希望自己能说点什么。但是什么都没剩下，只有怒气、渴望和羞愧。

Hendricks的眼睛审判他，嘲弄他，而他没有辩词。

“什么？”他说。

“如果我们要做这个，我不要在你的客厅里做，或者在你的地板上，沙发上。如果我们要做这个，我要……”Hendricks用手背抹了一下嘴唇，他低头。“我得知道我不是什么塑封色情杂志的双跨彩色内页，你藏在床单下面或者塞在浴室里，用来对着打个手枪爽完了就抛到脑后。”

应该还有更多的话，藏在强装镇定的表情和强硬的身体语言后面，但是Thorne脑子里一片空白，他摇头，然后又点头，不知道自己要表达什么。

最后他点头。

Hendricks应该再说一点什么，他可以责骂，谴责，从他的词汇库里挑选一打精挑细选的关于深柜的评论，他可以宣布这就是个玩笑。而Thorne可以坐在客厅里，假装他没有在厕所里做无论什么他觉得自己应该做的事情，假装一切都好，只不过是他们又一次争执，Hendricks没有觉得难堪到无法正视他，他没有做任何一件不应该做的事情，任何一件让他泥足深陷的事情，打个响指，再喝罐啤酒，因为这是任何人都会做的事情，任何神志正常的人。

他鼻子撕裂了，抽痛着，伴随着嘴唇上咬破的地方，Thorne发现有一部分他想要做这个。

他只是不知道那是好的那一部分还是坏的那一部分，又或者为什么。

Hendricks回来的时候，Thorne坐在床的另一边，在他背后，他听见Hendricks脱掉T恤，有一瞬间，他想起了一个玩笑，关于Hendricks和另外一个部门的DC，那个笑话是关于什么的？他想不起来了。Thorne安静地等待，感觉脸颊发烫，满怀着恐惧和一点模糊的渴望。

他回头，看见Hendricks站在床边，光着膀子，他的目光滑过Hendricks紧绷的脸庞和胸膛，Hendricks双手抱在胸前，短裤松垮地挂在腰上，露出一截嶙峋而皮包骨头的身体。Thorne的视线最后落到Phil的腹部上，和任何在他卧室里看到过的都不太一样，柔软而苍白，稍微有些发胖，稀疏的黑色毛发像一条细线，从肚脐一直延续到内裤边上面。他看着的部分骇人地不像是任何一个他曾经爱过的女孩和女人。那是一个男人。

那是Phil Hendricks，愤怒，倔强，也许满怀着恨意。

他看着Thorne，一言不发。

“好吧。”Thorne回答。

Hendricks的下颚紧绷，点了点头。

Thorne按照他的指示，把枕头聚拢起来。Hendricks脱掉内裤。坐在床边上。Thorne看着他，不知所措。他嘶声叫Thorne不要回头。Thorne在床的另一边坐下。听见Hendricks那边的细微声音。床垫轻轻地下沉。Hendricks喉咙里梗着低沉的声音，仿佛在吞咽唾沫，有一瞬间，他呻吟出声，然后那细微的喘息刚溢出嘴唇，就立刻消失了。Thorne肩膀紧绷，脸颊如发烧一样滚烫。他紧攥住睡袍，忽视自己腹股沟逐渐聚集和弥漫上来的热度。最后，他眼睛紧闭，从一数到十，然后再一次开始回忆The Oak大部分的酒水牌子，希望无论如何，他能感觉到一点其他的东西，税单，水费，忘了去干洗店取的衣服，他等待着，希望自己无论如何都不是感觉到自己在渴望着Phil Hendricks。

那不是一个非常好的选择。

Hendricks说他可以回头的时候，他站起来的速度有点太快，一时觉得头晕目眩，他半蹲着，看向Hendricks，Hendricks的脸庞上浮现着一层红色，不知道是因为害羞还是其他什么。他看见细密的汗水覆盖在Hendricks的额头和颈脖上。Hendricks直直地看着他，他几乎可以说那是热切，要不是他还算有点自知之明。Thorne嘴唇紧闭，看着他躺到床上，把枕头拉到腹部下面，两只手收拢，垫在脸下面。Hendricks瘦削而强韧的背朝上，锋利的肩胛骨在皮肤下凸现出来，红蓝混杂的纹身变了形，仿佛更加鲜艳而复杂。

“你知道怎么做，对吧？”Hendricks说，嘲弄地。但是在安静的卧室里，话语的边缘失去了形状，显得孤零零的。

Thorne跪在他身后，脱掉睡袍，他的拇指和食指滑入内裤里，因为离开变得闷热、潮湿而滑腻的棉布而感到舒适，他握住半硬的阴茎，半心半意地搓揉了几下。突然之间，他不知道自己应该继续做什么。

之后Thorne用手指深入他的身体，扒开足够的空隙，汗水和润滑剂让他的指尖滑腻而感觉恶心，Hendricks的背脊绷紧，手抓住床单然后又松开，他听见Hendricks的鼻息沉重而急促，呻吟着，他听见自己喘息，突然之间，一切都失去了距离，太近了，无遮无挡，而Hendricks颤抖着，仿佛感觉到了一种无法抑制的寒意，迫切地需要从身体里驱赶出去。Thorne俯身，嘴唇贴上Hendricks的肩膀，再抚过他的脊椎，他尝到了汗水和香皂的味道，鼻子里充满了皮肤的热度和另外一种气息——他记忆里Hendricks穿了一天的衬衫和T恤的气味，当他们坐得太近的时候——Hendricks颤抖得愈发厉害，如同在一个恶梦里醒来，汗水迅速地渗出来，他低声叫骂，Thorne失去了力气，双手抱住他的胸膛和腹部，脸颊贴着他的后脑勺，发现自己在啜泣。Hendricks挣扎得那么厉害，他们在床上翻了个身，侧身而拥，深陷在一堆散乱的枕头和毯子里，Hendricks尖叫，踢打，胳膊肘和拳头打中Thorne的下巴和腹部，脚后跟踢打Thorne的胫骨。Thorne的胃剧烈地拧着，全身上下无一处不痛，但他的头脑宁静，再无他物。

“你不需要这样，没什么好羞愧的。”他喃喃地说，真心实意地相信。

Hendricks一动不动，但是他不再颤抖得如同赤身坐在冷水里。他的手指搭在Thorne的胳膊上，从他皮肤上滑过。Hendricks的呼吸变得缓慢。Thorne身上大部分地方都在冲他尖叫，只是他没力气去想了。

“你全都搞错了，该死的白痴。”Hendricks轻声说。有一两分钟他只是呆在那里，Thorne的双手绕到他胳膊下面，松松地圈住他。感觉尴尬而别扭。然后Hendricks说他要洗澡，一只手按住床单，艰难地翻了个身，肩膀抵住Thorne的肩膀。

Thorne迟疑了一下，然后伸出手，感觉羞怯而不确定，他触摸Hendricks的脸庞。Hendricks看着他，他的手指从Hendricks的颧骨摩挲到下颚。感觉皮肤上的寒意和下面的温度。

Hendricks用手抓住他的手臂，张开嘴，轻轻地舔了舔Thorne的食指，然后含住整根指头吮吸。他的嘴里光滑、柔软而湿润，Thorne不知所措，下腹里紧绷起一种彷徨的张力。Hendricks的眼睛直直地看向他，舌头从指尖舔到指腹，一阵酥痒传来，仿佛细软的羽毛撩拨他的脸庞。Thorne的拇指几乎无意识地滑过Hendricks的下唇，一声呻吟溢出他自己的喉咙。尴尬地，他的阴茎又半硬了起来，下身渴望在什么东西上磨蹭。Thorne的脸庞燥热起来，缓慢地眨着眼。但他无法看向其他地方。

半分钟后，他的手指从Hendricks的嘴唇之间滑出，一点唾液蜿蜒而出，滑落到Hendricks的下巴上，黏腻而闪闪发光，Hendricks嘴唇稍微肿了起来，因为吮吸和舔舐而潮湿。他凑过去，手伸向Hendricks的胸膛，但是在那一秒，他感觉到一种紧张和刺痛，手停在那里。

Hendricks在他脸上看到了什么，有一瞬间，Hendricks眯起了眼睛，犹豫了一下，手摸向他的两腿之间，松弛地握住顶端，掌心搓揉和碾压。Thorne畏缩了一秒，然后他亲吻Hendricks下颚和脖子连接的地方，感觉到了下巴上新长出来的胡渣。Hendricks停顿了一下，按住他的肩膀，把他压在身下，一只手依然在拨弄他的阴茎，Hendricks的牙齿咬住他的脸颊，Thorne哆嗦了一下，呼吸急促起来，而Hendricks的牙齿咬进去。

仿佛是想知道他是否确实在那里。

之后Hendricks又躺下，而Thorne进入他的身体里，这个句子不对劲，这种感觉也是，他一手抓着Hendricks的大腿，慢慢地深入进去，不确定自己是否应该这么做，但Hendricks紧绷而火热，他战栗着，感觉自己仿佛在发烧，额头的温度很高，汗水从颈项滑落到胸前。他缓慢地戳刺，笨拙而尴尬，两下有一次阴茎会滑落出来，滑到Hendricks的阴囊下面，让Hendricks闷哼出声，身体几乎盲目地贴向他，仿佛寻求某种渴望的满足。

Thorne腹股沟之间沉甸甸的，迫切需要释放，他抓着Hendricks的腰和腿，调整速度和节奏，手指在覆盖着汗水的肌肉上打滑，房间里依然寒冷，但有股说不清道不明的气息，仿佛来自身体之间的摩擦和挤压，来自汗水和前液，随着呼吸而覆盖在他的鼻子和喉咙里。

他两腿发软，因为强烈快感和一种隐约的愧疚感而颤抖，在Hendricks的身体里进出插抽了一两分钟后，他听见了自己的声音，听起来压抑而笨拙。

过了一会儿，他再也不知道他感觉到的是快到边缘上的快感还是痛楚。

Hendricks话很多，指示这个，命令那个，声音因为Thorne的动作而嘶哑和断断续续，夹杂着很大声的喘息，Thorne看见他抚摸他自己，攥紧床单，背上的肌肉纠结起来，显得坚硬而流畅，纹身因为身体的晃动和肌肉的收缩而舒展和跳跃，仿佛有了生命，每一秒都在变幻。Hendricks用胳膊肘支撑身体，Thorne的胸膛擦过他的背，额头贴着他的肩膀上歇息，随着他身体的迎合而插抽，Hendricks的呻吟与其说是性感不如说是苦恼，仿佛他渴望着什么东西——什么火热而丰盈的东西来填补他身体里的虚无。

“快一点！用力一点！”Hendricks命令，愚蠢而咄咄逼人。他的一只手伸到自己的身下，套弄自己的勃起，肩膀运动着。Thorne望向他的后脑勺，因为他身体的压迫和热度而喘息。过了一会儿，Hendricks发出一种像是哽咽一样的声音，背弓了起来，持续了十来秒，肩膀磨蹭Thorne的胸膛，仿佛想挤出最后一点东西，他叫出声来，然后松弛下来，软倒在床上。仿佛依然沉浸在余韵里面，不再搭理Thorne。Thorne的额头温度很高，汗水一层又一层地出来，渴望释放，但他不敢触碰Hendricks，与此相反，他转过身，给予自己所需的几下套弄，然后咬住牙齿，没发出任何声音，一直到完了事，吐出一口气，躺在那里，一动不动，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。

他不敢回头。

几分钟后，Thorne听见Hendricks翻身下床，Thorne躺在那里，鼻子压进枕头里，他浑身都疼，而且昏昏沉沉，不知道为什么，却不想睡，嘴里干渴而苦涩。不知道什么时候，他又听到了雨声。浴室里响起了水声。Thorne下床寻找卫生纸，擦干净手掌和下身，回到床上的时候，看到床单Hendricks那一侧有块深色印子，他几乎想找卫生纸擦拭一下，但是最后他什么也没做，只是在另一侧坐下，觉得自己应该能闻到什么味道，除了性爱和雨水带来的气息，但没有，什么都没有。他最后躺了回去，希望能睡一会儿。

Hendricks回到卧室里的时候吵醒了他，回头一看，Hendricks赤条条的，耷拉着肩膀，手里拿着什么东西，看着床上的某个地方，视线远远地绕过Thorne。他的视线越过Hendricks的腹部，越过下面卷曲的黑色毛发——那里面夹杂着灰白色，Thorne第一次注意到——看向Hendricks大腿外侧上的几道抓痕，那是什么时候的事？他不记得了。现在他们检查他的指甲下面的话，就能找到Hendricks的DNA，罪证确凿，Thorne模糊而傻呼呼地想。然后又一次闭上眼睛。

Hendricks把什么东西丢在他手臂旁边， Thorne睁眼一看，是根能量棒，他听见Hendricks剥开塑料糖纸，Hendricks坐在床边，头也不回。Thorne不想吃，只想喝水，但最后决定他不想动，他用手捂住脸庞，听着Hendricks的呼吸和其他响动。

任何能盖过那仿佛无休无止的雨声的声音。

现在它发生了，结束了，而他不知道接下来会是什么，也许什么都不会改变，也许一切都会改变。

也许什么都不会改变。

Hendricks什么也没说。

他吃了能量棒，又出去了一次，回来的时候带着一杯水，Hendricks把水杯放在Thorne的床头柜上，有一瞬间，他低下头，看了Thorne的脸一眼，但他自己面无表情。Thorne张嘴想说话，但Hendricks转过脸去，脸庞上有什么东西阻止了他，有一会儿，他觉得Hendricks什么都不想听。

但他无论如何还是说了。

_“我——”_

Hendricks在大约半个小时候睡着了，他们没换床单，Hendricks躺在离他不到两英寸的地方，身上散发着香皂气味。他抱着被子，身体蜷缩着，背对着Thorne，有一会儿，Thorne不敢看他。

他看起来显得瘦小，几乎显得无助。但是事实也许刚好相反。

窗户外面天已经黑了。他不知道现在几点。Thorne躺在那里，感觉依然晕眩着，但皮肤发冷。

他不知道应该做什么。

Hendricks翻了个身，压住Thorne一侧肩膀，一秒，两秒，他眉头皱起，脑袋动了动，然后伸出双手，搂住Thorne的手臂，脸颊蹭了蹭他的胳膊。他不知道Hendricks到底是装睡还是其他什么，他看向Hendricks的脸庞。Hendricks眼睛紧闭，表情安详，一点阴影也没有，但也许那也什么都不代表。

Thorne看着天花板，发现自己几乎像是在等待Hendricks呢喃其他人的名字，任何他会在睡梦里想到的人。

但是没有，Hendricks没有说梦话的习惯。

_你知道，我们总是可以继续假装什么都没发生的。_ 他想。

他收拢双臂，把Hendricks揽在怀中，Hendricks没有挣扎，也没醒过来，他几乎希望对Hendricks来说这一切就是个恶梦，在那里面，他几乎失去了一切，Thorne几乎失去了一切。所有的一切都慢慢失去了形状和意义，还有包含在其中的感情：恐惧、愤恨、悲伤、厌恶、惊讶，只剩下不确定，和一种几乎算得上是抚慰的感觉。仿佛从恶梦中醒来，看着天花板，想起一切从来都没发生过。

到头来，他需要醒来，忘记。

Thorne凑近Hendricks，嘴唇抚过他的头发，惊讶于他的体温，惊讶于他像是不打算去任何地方。

无论如何他还是说了。

“我很羞愧。”他听见自己说，试图捕捉Hendricks的视线，并不真的知道那是什么意思，意味着太多东西，又远远不够。

Hendricks的手指在玻璃杯上收拢，避开他的视线，嘴唇附近的肌肉绷紧，看向墙壁。他肩膀耸起，仿佛想和什么人争斗。但是随着呼出的一口气，又松弛了下来，Hendricks眨眼，几乎显得紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。

“没关系。”他说。

他转过脸，然后缓慢而几乎无法察觉地，点了点头。

“没关系。”Hendricks重复了一次。

他直直地看向Thorne的眼睛。

或许会有一天，他能再次了解Hendricks的所思所指，有那么一天，他会知道。

现在，他闭上眼睛，希望雨停下来。

 

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢Stella继续帮助我翻译，请不要问‘你说的翻译到底是什么意思！’。


End file.
